Verte todos los días de mi existencia
by EstefyS
Summary: Capítulo inspirado en el libro Romeo y Julieta. Enjoy it! Críticas, sugerencias y comentarios varios se reciben con gusto(:


Verte todos los días de mi existencia.

_Capítulo II_

No te vayas – Murmuré al ver que se levantaba de la cama, poniéndose una polera gastada.

Con esa cara hago todo, mi vida, ¡Todo! – Se abalanzó sobre mí con pasión y comenzó a besarme. Yo le seguía el juego que tanto me gustaba, asique me apresuré a recostarme sobre él tocándole el cabello con suavidad sin alejar mis labios sobre los de él.

Ya ya, basta, de verdad tengo que ir – Me dijo, tratando de alejarse de mis labios, esbozando una sonrisa de esas que tato me cautivan y que solo él puede lograr.

Me reí, y lo deje vestirse, mientras yo, seguía en la cama, casi desnuda, tapada hasta el pecho.

¿Qué pasa si no vas? – Le dije, sonriendo coquetamente para persuadirlo.

Hablaran de lo irresponsable que soy y luego aparecerá en los diarios – Sonrió y besó mi frente en señal de despedida.

¿Y qué haré yo? ¿Quedarme aquí todo el día? – Lo miré con cara de pocos amigos.

Creo que lo mejor es que vayas a ver a tú familia y amigos, que de seguro deben estar preocupados y… en la tarde nos vemos – Su guiño de ojo me convenció.

¿Asique… quieres que nos veamos? – Después de todo, me salió natural hacerme la interesante.

Me encantaría verte todos los días de mi existencia – Su honestidad me hipnotizo.

En sus ojos me reflejaba yo. Yo sabía más que él que mi mundo era completo si él estaba, y esas palabras me lo reconfirmaron. Sonreí como la primera vez y sentía como mis mejillas se ruborizaban

No sabes lo feliz que me hace escuchar eso… – Dije recostándome hacia atrás.

Sentí, con los ojos cerrados, como él se acercaba a mí, besando mi frente con ternura, y acariciándome el pelo lentamente… entregándome una paz interior que cuando estaba con él, se acentuaba de una manera que nunca antes había experimentado.

Gracias por ser así, tal y como eres, porque así me gustas – Su boca hizo un gesto que me enamoró aun más. La comisura de sus labios se elevó de una forma especial.

Me encantas – solté de una vez, abrazándolo.

El me abrazo sin decir palabra alguna.

Johnny se separó de mí observando la hora del gran reloj rojo que se encontraba a su espalda. Mientras se giraba, y aún mantenía sus manos cerca de mi cuerpo, me percaté de su hermoso y brillante cabello. Ese castaño oscuro que me envolvía completamente.

Johnny acabó con el silencio en 3 segundos.

Me tengo que ir… nos vemos en la tarde, te dejaré las llaves. Después de hacer todo lo que quieras, te veré aquí, ¿Ok? Te esperaré – Sus ojos se tornaron de un brillo peculiar, y su voz dulce como siempre, pero cautivadora como es de costumbre en él.

No te duermas – Lo miré con una sonrisa, mordiéndome el labio.

No lo haré – Me giñó el ojo.

Sacó las llaves de su chaqueta ya puesta y las dejó en la mesa que estaba a un costado del ventanal con cortinas blancas. Se dispuso a salir por la puerta, abriéndola con facilidad. Me tiró un beso, y sentí como me ruborizaba al instante. Le sonreí a la distancia, una sonrisa espontánea, que se formó en mis labios sin dificultad alguna. Incluso estaba algo nerviosa. Él la recibió y la devolvió mostrando la mandíbula perfecta con sus dientes de oro.

Vi como la puerta se cerraba tras su perfecta anatomía. Me recosté en la inmensa y exagerada cama americana, y pensé en lo feliz y llena que me sentía. Esa felicidad que es desbordante y que se te nota hasta en los ojos. Nadie creería esto. Nadie creería lo que yo estaba viviendo. Apenas yo lo hacía. Todavía me costaba decirme a mi misma que esto era real. Que no era un sueño.

En el sillón, cerca de la cama, estaba una manta color piel inutilizable, era algo lógico que estuviera allí solo para estorbar, ya que en la noche, estando juntos, era algo innecesario. Pero esa mañana, fue diferente. Cuando Johnny salió por puerta de dos entradas, se enfrió el cuarto de una manera sorprendente. Al parecer necesitaba de ese calor humano, de ese calor de hombre a mi lado y que solo Johnny irradiaba con su presencia. Me sentía incompleta pero a la vez llena cuando no estaba él. Vacía porque obviamente él no estaba. Pero completa porque él estuvo, y eso me hacía sonreír. Me hacía sonreír el hecho que no me estaba imaginando nada, que todo ocurrió y pasó de verdad.

Conseguí alcanzar rápidamente la manta, taparme con ella y llegar al baño. Lavé mi cara y me miré al espejo. Pasar tiempo con Johnny me ha hecho más hermosa o ¿qué? Reí en mi fuero interno, y sonreí frente al espejo. Me metí a la ducha, y me tomé el tiempo necesario. Algo que siempre es costoso hacer en casa de mis padres cuando me quedaba. Ellos tienen una obsesión con ahorrar agua, luz y energía de todo tipo. Más aún mi mamá. Mi papá puede dejarlo pasar y no le importa mucho.

En el baño, pensé en que hacer hoy. Johnny tenía que grabar y hacer entrevistas. Preferí no saberlo, y darle su espacio. Tampoco quería parecer supervisora ni nada por el estilo.

Yo quería ir a ver a mis padres un rato, por lo menos a almorzar, y de camino tomar desayuno en Starbucks. Luego iría a mi departamento en buscar de ropa limpia y cambiarme esta. Además de ordenar un poco. Creo que estaba lista para salir de la ducha y recordé que no había necesidad de cortar el famoso calefón, ya que era tan moderno que se pagaba solo. Me coloqué los jeans y la polera usada anoche. El día estaba fresco, asique tomé mi chaqueta y me la puse encima. Salí del baño, tomé mi bolso y saqué el maquillaje que siempre llevaba para todos lados. Delineador, encrespador, brillo labial y rímel. Me senté frente al espejo de gran tamaño que se encontraba frente a la cama y comencé a pintarme y a secarme el pelo con la toalla recién desocupada. No me gusta usar secador, asique ni lo miré. Tomé las llaves que Johnny había dejado sobre la mesa, miré a mí alrededor por si se me quedaba algo y salí del cuarto. Me sorprendió que afuera hubiera uno de esos guardias que tanto odiaba y veía en las películas.

Este al menos tenía una cara agradable.

Hola, yo… – Comencé a tartamudear. Me ponía incómoda esta situación.

No tiene nada que explicar – Me dijo sonriendo – El señor Depp ha dejado dicho explícitamente que de esto no se habla. Es algo privado de él y de usted. En nada hay que entrometernos.

¿Alguien más sabe esto? – Lo miré avergonzada, al punto de ponerme roja.

Solo quienes trabajamos con él y somos de confianza – Sonrió, captando mi incomodidad.

Gracias – esbocé una pequeña sonrisa. Por una parte me gustaba la idea de que '_el mundo_', en cierta medida supiera de nuestro amor, porque me hacía pensar en que no era una del montón, pero la mayor parte de mí creía que debía ser un secreto, sólo un secreto de los dos. Lo que a veces me parecía casi imposible, sabiendo la fama que Johnny tenía alrededor del mundo. Y más aún en una ciudad donde los rumores corren más rápidos de lo usual como es Nueva York.

Traté de no mirar hacia atrás, pero me fue imposible, el ascensor estaba en frente, no había posibilidad de no verle al bajar, asique sólo atiné a reírme. Él me miró y sonrió. Subir todos los pisos que correspondían a los de la tarde anterior. Eran muchos, asique me tomé el tiempo. Me percaté de que las luces las habían arreglado y se me vinieron a la mente los hermosos minutos que pasamos juntos, Johnny y yo. Fueron inolvidables, perfectos. Era imposible describirlos de otra forma.

Llegue al piso correspondiente a la salida, allí estaba la tienda de discos. No me quedé mirando como lo habría hecho si hubiera tenido tiempo, ya que vi la hora y eran las 12:10. Salí de la disquera para dirigirme a Starbucks y tomarme mi preciado Mocachino. Al llegar, fui a la caja, pedí el café, y una torta de menta con chocolate. Lo pagué en efectivo.

Me senté en una mesa y tomé el diario que estaba encima. Lo que alcancé a leer fue la portada, en la que salía el presidente Obama hablando de unos temas que en realidad no me interesaban en lo absoluto. Escuché mi nombre y me levanté a buscar mis respectivos alimentos. De solo mirarlos se me hacia agua la boca. Agradecí y fui a sentarme. Había pocas personas para ser las 12 del día. Recordé que mis padres no sabían que iba para allá, asique los llamé.

¿Aló, mamá? – Pregunté animada.

¡Hija! ¡Feliz cumpleaños de nuevo! Te extrañamos mucho – Saludó desde la otra línea.

Yo también mamá, pensaba en ir hoy a verlos, ¿se puede?

Claro cielo, te esperamos con tú comida preferida.

Gracias mamá, besos.

Ambas colgamos. Salí con el poco café que me quedaba y tomé uno de los taxis que esperan afuera. Me subí, saludé cordialmente y di la dirección. La música que se escuchaba era clásica y me gustaba.

En un poco más de media hora, habíamos llegado a mi depto. Le pagué lo correspondiente y me bajé con una sonrisa imborrable de mi rostro. Al parecer todo el día estaría así de contenta.

La puerta se abrió de repente y me fijé en que William, el portero me sonreía maliciosamente. Él y yo somos buenos amigos, llevábamos tiempo conociéndonos y se notaba que era una estupenda persona. Le saludé siguiéndole el juego, pero no hice declaración al respecto. Tomé el ascensor que estaba esperando con 2 personas más adentro. Yo vivía en el 3 piso, asique no fue demora llegar hasta allí. Me salí de aquel lugar que desde la tarde anterior me fascinaba. El ascensor.

Llegué a mi puerta y la abrí rápidamente. El tiempo pasaba rápido, y ya eran las 13:20 pm. Entré al mismo tiempo que dejaba mi bolso sobre la mesa de centro, cercana a la puerta que se cerraba a medida que el viento corría.

Caminé con velocidad hacia el comedor y abrí las ventanas para ventilar el lugar. Me devolví a buscar mi bolso y me dirigí al cuarto para cambiarme de ropa. Encontré rápidamente lo que quería. Una de mis poleras favoritas de color verde, y unos jeans azulados, regalo de mi padre. Agarré mi bolso, saqué las cosas, y las metí en un morral más grande. Eché una polera y unos shorts para cambiarme. Además de desodorante, perfumes y otras cosas personales. Me encaminé al baño, lavé mis dientes y lo guardé en un estuche. Fui al comedor y cerré las ventanas. No había nada que ordenar, o por lo menos nada exageradamente notorio como para hacerlo. Salí del block y sonó mi teléfono a la vez que cerraba la puerta con llave. Contesté y oí la voz de Lily, una amiga y compañera de universidad.

Lily, ¿Qué cuentas?

¡Mujer! Te estuve llamando toda la mañana, ¿habías salido? – Preguntó Lily desde la otra línea.

Sí… ¿Por qué la urgencia?

Hay una fiesta en la casa de Logan, ¿Vendrás? Obvio que estás invitada – Me dijo en tono seguro.

Logan era un buen compañero y buena persona, pero excesivamente bueno para la fiesta. No podía decir que sí sabiendo que algo mejor me deparaba esta noche.

Lily, lo siento, pero esta noche no puedo, ¿Por qué no invitas a Jorge? – Yo sabía que a Lily le atraía de forma notoria Jorge, un amigo de nosotros desde hace mucho tiempo. Gracias a ella lo conocí haciendo un trabajo para el instituto.

¡Qué chistosa Estef!, Oye pero… ¿Qué harás?

No sabía que contestarle. Quedé muda por un momento, pensando en que mentira decirle para que se quedara tranquila.

Tengo una cena con mis padres – Soné sugestionada y me convencí.

¡No me digas! No sé porque no te creo ni una sola palabra ¿eh?

¡Maldición! Dije para mí luego de esa acusación tan asertiva. Recordé lo astuta que era Lily para adivinar tus estados de ánimo e incluso las mentiras de manera fácil.

¡Es verdad! ¿Por qué no me crees? – Mi tono sonó a víctima.

Mm… no te diré nada mejor, pero… bueno – Parecía una madre preocupada – Hablamos pronto, ¿Bueno? Qué te vaya bien con tus 'padres'- Sonó irónicamente.

¡Qué pesada! Disfruta – Reí.

Ambas cortamos, y en la conversación, ya había llegado al primer piso dispuesta a salir. William no me abrió la puerta y me hizo una seña para que me acercara. Sus ojos fueron delatadores.

Mmm… Señorita Silva, ¿Se digna a aparecer por estos lados? – El tenía el permiso de adentrarse en mi vida personal. Permiso que a veces me arrepiento de haberle dado.

Claro pues, es mi departamento… tengo una vida fuera de él ¿no cree? – Nos llevábamos bien casi siempre. Él tenía 40 y yo 23. La edad no importaba al momento de hablarnos. Él era un caballero, pero a veces le gustaba el chisme.

Si usted lo dice – Me miró dándome la razón y poniéndose firme – ¿Llegará en la noche señorita? – Me miró pícaramente, alzando la vista.

Eh… no señor – Esto parecía un interrogatorio pero informal – Iré a cenar con mis padres.

No me costó mentirle, ya que William se creía todo lo que le decían, asique me miró con alegría y me felicitó deseándome suerte.

Salí por la puerta que al fin se abrió. Casi choqué con una joven que entraría después de mi escapada triunfal, pero alcancé a desviarme antes del accidente. Salí a tropezones, nerviosa por las preguntas hecha por mi portero… Mi portero haciéndome preguntas, ¿En qué mundo estamos?, me reí despacio.

Lo bueno de Nueva York, es que los taxis van y vienen, y tú encuentras uno estés donde estés. Divisé uno antes de cruzar la calle, y le hice una sea para que parara. Corrí para alcanzarlo y me subí deprisa. Saludé e indique la dirección de mis padres. Su casa quedaba más lejos que cualquier otro lado. A unos 30 o 40 minutos de mi barrio.

Indiqué el viraje que tenía que hacer el auto para dejarme frente a frente con la hermosa y frondosa casa que desde que me vine a instalar a Estados Unidos, formó parte de mi vida.

Me bajé del auto, entregándole el dinero. Toque el timbre del portón que dejaba a la vista la hermosa entrada y el enorme patio que esta tiene. Los recuerdos vinieron a mí.

¿Hija? – escuché la voz de mi padre.

Sí papá, soy yo.

Pasa linda – El portón se abrió y abrasé a mi padre. Un abrazo entusiasta, de esos que se dan pocas veces. De esos que te hacen sentir completa, viva.

Entré junto a él, respondiendo preguntas acerca de mi cumpleaños. No quise decirle que fue el día más feliz de mi existencia, porque no quería que nadie se enterara. Primero, porque nadie me creería, y Segundo: No era nada serio.

Al entrar, me encontré con mi madre. Sus ojos brillaban como siempre. Su cabello estaba arreglado como es común en ella, con esas ondas caídas a cada lado de la cara.

Hola linda, ¡Wow, Qué bella estás! Ya 23 años mi vida – Mi madre me abrazó fuertemente, aferrándome a su pecho. Le dije que la había extrañado mucho y que siempre me acordaba de las tonteras que hablábamos y hacíamos con mi papá.

Mis padres estaban en la cocina, y comenzó a salir un olor a lasaña impresionantemente exquisito. Me paré del sillón y prometí yo poner la mesa esta vez. Todo listo para comer. Mi padre trajo el plato con lasaña y mi madre la bebida con una cubeta de hielo. Nos sentamos al mismo tiempo en un ambiente de comodidad absoluta. Me jactaba de tener una correcta comunicación basada en la confianza con mis padres.

Comenzamos a comer y a mi papá se le ocurre la pregunta del millón.

Y… cielo, ¿Qué hiciste ayer? ¡Debe haber sido una fiesta enorme! – Me miraba atento esperando mi respuesta, al igual que mamá.

Eh… la pasé muy bien, pero no fue una fiesta ¡tan grande! – Hice un tipo de efecto especial, de esos que son normales en mí.

¿A no? Y ¿Por qué cariño? – Saltó mamá, mirándome con una dulzura.

No fue grande, porque ya sabes cómo soy yo… no me gustan mucho las cosas ostentosas. En la universidad me saludaron, me cantaron y me dieron algunos regalos asique fue entretenido. Luego me fui a ver discos y…

Se me vino a la mente todo lo ocurrido en esa disquería. Sería mi lugar favorito desde entonces. Hacía que me mordiera el labio de sólo imaginarme todo lo que ocurrió allí. Aunque siempre fue un sitio predilecto para mí, hoy formaba parte indispensable de mi vida de una forma especial.

Hija… ¡hija! Amor, ¿Qué ocurre? – Preguntó mi papá de repente cansada del silencio reinante.

Perdón, perdón, es que… me perdí en mis pensamientos, ¿En dónde iba?

Traté de no extenderme tanto y dije que después me había ido a casa a ver películas y me dormí temprano. Intenté cambiar el tema astutamente y preguntar acerca de ellos, acerca del trabajo de papá y los tejidos que ha terminado mi mamá, los que siempre tenían un final fabuloso.

Ya se hacía tarde, eran las 16:35 y era hora del postre. Leche nevada. Uno de mis postres preferidos desde pequeña. Agradecí y empecé a comer felizmente. Mis padres se reían una y otra vez contándome anécdotas que ocurrían con Lucas, _mi perro de la vida_. Me impresionaba que aún siguiera vivo. Es tan fuerte mi bebe. Siempre lo consideré un gran perro, un gran amigo.

Mi papá se recostó en el sillón y encendió el televisor. Hoy había un partido de Futbol. Jugaba Chile. Mis padres compraron un sistema que les permitís ver películas, teleseries y programas chilenos que en Estados Unidos no se muestran y este era el caso de _La roja_.

Yo, mientras, ayudaba a mamá con la losa. Yo lavaba, ella secaba y guardaba. Hasta que por fin preguntó lo que menos quería.

Y… ¿Hay algún chico por ahí? – Preguntó mirando el servicio mientras lo ordenaba.

No estoy saliendo con nadie, te lo aseguro. Solo tengo amigos y… eso – Me felicité interiormente por no parecer nerviosa.

¿Y eso…? ¿Hay alguien? – Me miro suspicazmente.

Nadie… _por el momento_ – En esta última frase, sonreí agachando la vista y bajando el volumen de mi voz, para que ninguno, en especial mi madre, escuchara, pero fue algo casi imposible.

Mmm… espero que nos cuentes cuando sea algo serio, sabes que te apoyaremos querida – Me dijo mi mamá acariciándome el pelo.

Eso me tranquilizaba. Si es que algún día les contaba a mis papás, esperaba con ansias de que aprobaran cualquier relación, incluso una con un hombre un poco mayor que yo.

Se me había pasado rapidísimo el tiempo. Ya eran las 17:02 de la tarde. No quería irme aún, pero una parte de mí, no podía pasar más tiempo sin _él_.

Me senté en el sillón junto a mi papá para ver el partido. No era fanática, pero me entretenía. De repente, sonó mi celular en señal de mensaje. Traté de pasar desapercibida, pero era de Johnny. Recordé que la noche anterior le había dado el número. Me puse colorada al instante y solté una risita nerviosa. Me levanté y salí al patio, excusándome de que era alguien de la universidad. La cara de mis padres era poco creíble.

El mensaje decía textualmente: _Te extraño hermosa, espero qué estés disfrutando, un beso_. Johnny. Esto me hizo saltar de felicidad, quería llamarle y decirle cuánto lo extraño y miles de cosas lindas, pero no. Tenía que ser prudente y no arruinar su entrevista o trabajo. Lo amaba tanto que sería capaz de ir hasta el fin del mundo con él. Lo sé, esto sonó muy _Piratas del Caribe_, pero así era.

Entré en la casa con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Traté de no acentuarla, pero me era imposible. Las comisuras de mis labios no daban tregua. Observé a mis padres que me miraban esperando una respuesta, algo así como: _Era mi novio, _pero en vez de eso, respondí:

Me tengo que ir. Tengo un trabajo, sobre… escritura, y me pagaran bien, me pondré a trabajar – Mentí convencida de que sería así. Mis papás parecieron creerme después de todo, ya que estudio periodismo, pero aparte sé actuar muy bien, aunque me hubiera puesto colorada ante cualquier acusación verídica sobre un supuesto _novio_. Me despedí de un abrazo caluroso y un beso tierno de cada uno de mis padres. Ambos fueron a dejarme afuera con una sonrisa cálida en sus rostros sin hacer cuestionario alguno.

Cuídate cariño, te deseo suerte en el trabajo – Me dijo mi papá al abrir el portón dándome un beso en la mejilla.

Te queremos mi amor – Me dijo mi madre al abrazarme de nuevo.

Yo también, y gracias por todo, los llamaré – Farfullé caminando en busca de un auto.

Al salir mi mamá me grito ¡Ven pronto! Y me lanzó un beso. Mi papá con la mano, sonreía satisfactoriamente al verme tomar el taxi varado en la cera del frente. _Me sentía feliz_.

Al subirme, indiqué el departamento de Johnny… bueno, no sé si era el único que Johnny tenía bajo su poder exactamente, pero era uno del montón. Pagué y me bajé en dirección a la disquería. Saludé a los que allí trabajaban, suponiendo que sabían lo que ocurría entre él y yo. Tomé el ascensor rápidamente, y rogué para que apurara la bajada. Al llegar, estaba el guardia de la mañana, y lo saludé con una sonrisa menos nerviosa que la primera vez.

Buenos días señorita, ha llegado antes que el señor.

Esto me sorprendió, ya eran las 19:00 horas y creía que ya debía haber terminado la entrevista, o por lo menos me hubiera avisado. La verdad es que lo dejé pasar, sonreí y di las gracias. Abrí la puerta con las llaves y tiré mi bolso a la silla cerca del baño. Luego me recosté en la cama. Las sábanas estaban cambiadas, y había flores encima de la mesa enfrente del espejo, cerca del ventanal con cortinas blancas. Me levanté a olerlas y supuse que eran de Johnny. Sonreí ampliamente, tocando con las yemas de los dedos, cada pétalo. Me reí y pegué un salto de felicidad que tuvo su fin en la cama de dos plazas y media. Sentía la necesidad de decir '_Matrimonial_', pero me sentía con el derecho de algo que aún no era, y que aún no pasaba, asique preferí ignorar mis pensamientos en vez de torturarme con ellos.

Al encender la televisión, observé que debajo del mueble que la sostenía, había un estante, lo abrí y era el paraíso. ¡Estaba lleno de películas! Casi grito, pero me callé riéndome. Tomé _Romeo y Julieta, _la coloqué en el DVD y ocupé el control para presionar _play_. Me recosté en la cama, ya estaba oscuro, me tapé con las sábanas y con la única frazada que encima había.

Me encantaba esta película. Era fascinante ver hasta dónde llegan las personas por amor y lo mucho que luchan por un sentimiento, sea cual sea el obstáculo. Pocos amores existen hoy en día así. Yo diría que menos de lo imaginable. Solo en películas he visto esa clase de demencia perfecta hacia el dolor, hacia el sufrir por amor de la manera en que Romeo y Julieta lo hacen. Suspiré.

_Ah, aquí me entregaré a la eternidad  
y me sacudiré de esta carne fatigada  
el yugo de estrellas adversas._

¡Ojos, mirad por última vez!  
¡Brazos, dad vuestro último abrazo!  
Y labios, puertas del aliento, ¡sellad con un beso  
un trato perpetuo con la ávida Muerte!

Escuché antes de sumergirme en un sueño profundo.


End file.
